Memory
by Analytical
Summary: GraLu Week Day Six: Memory


Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail

Memory

Just like Rufus, the Minstrel who Sings to the Red Moon, Lucy had a pretty good memory. And written in that oh-so-accurate memory were a couple of things very important to her.

Every reason she had fallen in love with Gray Fullbuster. Every moment she had shared with him. Every time she had thought, _"Maybe this will work out, maybe I can be with him after all."_

It certainly hadn't been love at first sight. The words spoken to her that day had not inspired a thing like that.

_"Lady, can I borrow your underwear,"_

I made Lucy giggle just thinking about it.

Though she hasn't fallen for him then, Lucy _had_ thought he was really hot. Because he was, and remains to be, the most attractive guy she'd ever laid eyes on.

As she got to know him maybe, _maybe_ she started developing a little crush on the ice mage.

When she got back from the Everlue Mansion, she was excited when he told her he was amazing. (Even if it _was_ for things Natsu had done.)

His ice magic, which he showed her on the train, _was_ love at first sight for Lucy. She was fascinated with how it worked, amazed that he did something so different from what she expected. His magic relied on having a good brain, rather than brute strength. Later she was amazed by his prowess in non-magical fighting when they battled the dark guild in the train station. (Plus he looked really, really _good_ when he was beating people up.)

When Gray showed up at her house the morning of the day Erza was arrested, Lucy had been very flustered. So elated that he had thought of her, she had gone crazy and yelled at him for being there.

When Gray had chased after them when she and Natsu took the S-Class mission, she had fantasized that he had been concerned for her safety. (Sadly, he had been acting on the masters orders.) When Gray decided to join them, Lucy had been delirious with joy.

Finding out about Gray's past had only made Lucy more attracted to him.

That thing he had said about scars- Lucy hated to admit it, but it really had sounded amazing. And bonus_,_ he had been trying to impress _her_. (Insert little squeal.)

Switching bodies with him was awkward, but she did get to hug him. (Maybe it was under the pretense of stopping him from showing her body off, but she would take what she could get.)

When Natsu, Gray, and Erza stayed at Lucy's house in order to protect her, all Lucy could focus on was the fact that the object of her adulation was in her house in order to ensure her well-being.

And when it was revealed that Phantom Lord was after her, he had gone out of his way to make sure she wasn't taken again. Lucy had heard about the whole, "I won't hand Lucy over even if I die," and it was just one more thing that made her like him.

When she had left to tell her father she was disowning him, it had been awesome how scared he'd beed at the prospect of her leaving. It had also been nice when he called her a princess.

When Lucy had complained about her bottom stinging, Gray had offered to chill it for her. In the span of the three seconds, she'd gone from being touched at his kind offer, to anger at the fact that it was actually him wanting to touch her butt, to happiness that he found her attractive enough that he would want to touch her bum. After _that_ emotional roller coaster, she managed to tell him to be less of a pervert. (Or something.)

And Lucy had seen the face Gray made when Erza shredded up that dress. He definitely thought she was hot.

When Erza's old friends attacked them in the resort, and Gray faked his death Lucy had been really freaked out. Which helped her realize that he was _very_ special to her.

That time when Virgo changed her clothes right in front of Gray, he had the same face as when Erza ripped her clothes. Then he had the nerve to tell her she looked cute.

When Erza told Lucy about them hugging in her peek at 'What the World Would be Like if Erza Had Died' it could have meant one of four things.

A) In the event of Erza's death, Gray would become depressed enough that he would take whatever comfort he was offered.

B) Lucy had been so pitiful that he had hugged her in an awkward attempt to console her.

C) The flood of emotion from their nakama's death made them both more open to the feelings they had for each other.

D) Erza dreamed the whole thing up and was secretly rooting for them.

(Lucy was really hoping it was D, because A and B were lame, and C meant they needed huge emotional problems in order to one day be happy.)

When she had to be turned to stone Lucy liked to think that Gray had been fighting for her.

He had been concerned when she went to fight Naked Mummy and save her father.

Gray had helped her out with her rent by working in the restaurant.

Did she even have to mention what Gemini had told her when she fought Angel?

He saved her from Edolas's Erza, then asked if she was alright and froze her restraints off.

It had been incredibly awkward when he landed on her when protecting her from that boat.

When he grabbed her in order to throw her, Lucy had been rather startled. (He had made a really cute face though.)

Loke told her what Gray had said about her in the second round of the S-Class exam.

Only Gray could have made her leave when Loke was going to fight Capricorn for them.

When Gray tried to dance with her Lucy had been so surprised she kicked him.

And Lucy couldn't deny the happiness she felt when Gray patted her head while they were in the spirit world.

Lucy kind of wished that the stuff Juvia had imagined after the first day of the Grand Magic Games really had happened.

Gray caught her when she fell after Minerva dropped her. (Natsu helped to, but he always caught her, so it wasn't a sign of affection.)

And Lucy flushed when she remembered how she had hidden behind Gray when Wendy had been casting Milky Way.

In short, all of those memories culminated into two words: True love.

And Lucy hoped Gray shared the same ones.


End file.
